vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke Nukem
"Hail to the king, baby!" In Duke Nukem Duke Nukem is the star of a once world class series of shooters developed by Apogee Software and 3D Realms. Originally a series of PC side-scrollers with a tongue-in-cheek sense of humor, Duke first became a superstar in Duke Nukem 3D, a first-person shooter revolutionary for its graphic content, pop culture skewering, inventive gameplay, and fantastic level design. Fans soon looked for a sequel to Duke3D, and 3D Realms promised that Duke Nukem Forever would blow them away. ...That was in 1997. DNF soon became one of the most infamous games of all time. Impressive trailers released in 1998 and 2001 assured fans that the long development time would be worth it. Behind the scenes, however, Duke Nukem Forever was plagued with development problems, with gameplay features and even the entire engine constantly being overhauled and effectively resetting development. Duke became a joke in the video game community, the equivalent of your lovable drunk uncle with a fuckup life that bought you beers as a teenager. In 2007, ten years after being announced, a short teaser was released. Another two years later, 3D Realms was effectively shut down due to financial concerns, and development assets and info of the game was leaked online. In June 10th 2011, developer Gearbox Software finally put together all the pieces and released Duke Nukem Forever, fourteen years after it was announced. It was an awful, sexist, archaic, and ugly piece of shit. Everyone who bet on Duke lost their houses and is now sucking dicks in an Olive Garden bathroom. In VGCW Duke Nukem is considered by some to be a great wrestler, and to be garbage by everyone else. Usually, those who bet on him never bet on him ever again. He received a big push and a surge of fans after pinning Eggman, Wesker, and Vegeta by himself in a 3v3 Tornado tag match while he was beaten heavily. Even after many chances of grabbing the title and some slimmer of hope, Duke squandered his title shots, and lost his fans along with it. The low point of Duke's career was when he lost conciousness in the middle of a royal rumble and spent almost a minute lying in the ring, unmoving, while Bowser, Scorpion, Kratos, and Segata Sanshiro fought each other around him. Bowser got him up off the floor, then left him in a dazed state. He ended up being thrown out of the ring by Kratos, and Duke walked away in shame. Always bet on Duke? Duke finally made another return on 2013-01-22. He competed against DK, Pyro, Mr.Satan, JonTron, and Bison in a 6 man Hell in a Cell match for a #1 contender spot for a shot at the Casual championship belt. The match was intense as bodies were slamed through and against the steel cage. However, it would be Duke that would emerge victorious in the final minutes of the match. Mr. Satan was slammed through the top of the steel cage into the ring where Duke would use as a shortcut to pin a unconcious DK, who had been knocked senseless by Pyro and JonTron. Now that Duke had a shot at the Casual Championship, could he pull it off or should we stop betting on Duke? Standing between Duke and the casual title was fellow American, Guile. Perhaps inspired by being in the presence of a man so patriotic that he got to fight the President, Duke fought harder that night than he ever fought before. In the end, it wasn't enough to win the fight, but his performance still managed to impress quite a few people. Chances are we haven't seen the last of Duke Nukem.